EZ DO DANCE
EZ DO DANCE (イーズィー・ドゥー・ダンス, Īzu~ī Do~ū Dansu) is the second opening theme of Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live. This is a cover originally by the music group TRF (ティーアールエフ, TK Rave Factory). Track Listing 'EZ DO DANCE Album' CD *Ez Do Dance *Parley☆Parley *Ez Do Dance (Instrumental) *Parley☆Parley (Instrumental) DVD *Ez Do Dance (Music Video) *Ez Do Dance (Dance Master Ver.) *Prizmmy☆ ga Sabi no Furitsuke wo Teinei ni Lecture! = "Let's! Dance! Ez Do Dance!!" Videos Lyrics Rōmaji= I can hear my voice ima hajimaru Midnight time kara kono basho de Yuku ate ga onaji nakama to subete no uso nugisaru Nanimo nakute michi mo nakute odoru kimi wa doko kara Nigete yuku no? Satte yuku no? Fushigina hodo mabushī Sasou yume katariatte kizu nameatteru datenshi Easy Go Easy Go egao dake hito toki no wa wo tsunagu yo I've got feeling tsukinuketeku Machi ga me, samasu koro Asayake ni kuchidzuketeru nami mo dakishimeteru Ez Do Dance Ez Do Dance Odoru kimi wo miteru... Ez Do Dance Ez Do Dance Kimi dake wo mite iru... Hoshī mono wa itsudatte fui ni osou gūzen Mienai asu totsuzen ni, meguriaeru tokimeki Gozen goji eien no rūru kawaru shunkan Kitto kitto ai nante yoberu mono janai kedo I've got feeling tsukinuketeku Machi ga me, samasu koro Asayake ni kuchidzuketeru nami mo dakishimeteru Ez Do Dance Ez Do Dance Odoru kimi wo miteru... Ez Do Dance Ez Do Dance Kimi dake wo mite iru... I've got feeling tsukinuketeku Machi ga me, samasu koro Asayake ni kuchidzuketeru nami mo dakishimeteru Ez Do Dance Ez Do Dance Odoru kimi wo miteru... Ez Do Dance Ez Do Dance Kimi dake wo mite iru |-| Kanji= I can hear my voice 今始まる Midnight timeから　この場所で 行くあてが　同じ仲間と　全ての嘘　脱ぎさる 何もなくて　道もなくて　踊る君はどこから 逃げて行くの? 去ってゆくの? 不思議な程まぶしい 誘う夢　語り合って　傷なめ合ってる　堕天使 Easy Go Easy Go 笑顔だけ　ひとときの輪をつなぐよ I've got feeling 突きぬけてく 街が目、醒ますころ 朝焼けにくちづけてる　波も抱きしめてる Ez Do Dance Ez Do Dance 踊る君を見てる… Ez Do Dance Ez Do Dance 君だけを見ている… 欲しいものは　いつだって　不意に襲う偶然 見えない明日　突然に、めぐりあえる　ときめき 午前5時　永遠のルール　変わる瞬間 きっと　きっと　愛なんて　呼べるものじゃないけど I've got feeling 突きぬけてく 街が目、醒ますころ 朝焼けにくちづけてる　波も抱きしめてる Ez Do Dance Ez Do Dance 踊る君を見てる… Ez Do Dance Ez Do Dance 君だけを見ている… |-| English= I can hear my voice, it's starting now. From the midnight time, right in this place. I take off all the lies with my friends who are headed to the same place as me. Where did the dancing you come from in this world with nothing of worth and no path? Are you running away? Are you leaving? You're so dazzling that it's mysterious. The fallen angels that lick each other's wounds talk to each other about their inviting dreams. Easy Go, Easy Go, only a smile ties together a single moment. I've got feeling, I'm running on through Until the town opens up its eyes and wakes up I'm kissing the sunrise, and also embracing the waves. Ez Do Dance Ez Do Dance I'm watching the dancing you... Ez Do Dance Ez Do Dance I'm only watching you... The things I want are always a coincidence that suddenly come upon me. The tomorrow that I can't see suddenly becomes an excitement of a chance meeting. 5 a.m. is the moment rules change forever. I'm sure, I'm sure, it's not something you can call love, but... I've got feeling, I'm running on through Until the town opens up its eyes and wakes up I'm kissing the sunrise, and also embracing the waves. Ez Do Dance Ez Do Dance I'm watching the dancing you... Ez Do Dance Ez Do Dance I'm only watching you... Screenshots 2op.png 2op2.png 2op3.png 2op4.png 2op7.png 2op8.png 2op9.png 2op10.png 2op11.png 2op12.png 2op13.png 2op15.png 2op16.png 2op17.png 2op18.png 2op19.png 2op20.png 2op21.png 2op22.png 2op23.png 2op24.png 2op25.png 2op26.png 2op27.png 2op28.png 2op29.png 2op30.png 2op31.png 2op32.png 2op49.png 2op37.png 2op38.png 2op39.png 2op50.png 2op43.png 2op44.png 2op46.png 2op47.png 2op48.png Category:Opening Theme Category:Music Category:Songs